The present invention relates generally to simulated fireplaces and, more particularly, to flame simulating assemblies for electric fireplaces and the like.
Electric fireplaces are popular because they provide visual qualities approximating those of real fireplaces without the costs and complications associated with venting of combustion gasses. An assembly for producing a realistic simulated flame for electric fireplaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,707 (Butterfield). In the Butterfield patent, an assembly is disclosed in which billowing ribbons and a diffusion screen are used for simulating flames. The assembly disclosed in the Butterfield patent also includes a screen which is generally planar and through which an image of flames is transmitted.
There is a need for an assembly for producing an image of flames that more realistically resembles flames from burning fuel.
In a broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light having a simulated fuel bed, a light source, a screen disposed behind the simulated fuel bed for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light positioned in a path of light from the light source. The simulated fuel bed defines a profile viewable by an observer. In addition, the screen includes a curved portion which is curved in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction to correspond to the profile of the simulated fuel bed. Also, the curved portion of the screen is positioned adjacent to the simulated fuel bed. The fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the profile of the simulated fuel bed.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light, the flame simulating assembly being adapted for use with a simulated fuel bed. The simulated fuel bed defines a profile viewable by an observer. This embodiment of the flame simulating assembly includes alight source, a screen positioned behind the simulated fuel bed for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. Also, the screen includes a curved portion which is curved in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction to correspond to the profile of the simulated fuel bed. In addition, the curved portion of the screen is positioned adjacent to the simulated fuel bed. Accordingly, the fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the profile of the simulated fuel bed.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light, the flame simulating assembly being adapted for use with a simulated fuel portion. This embodiment of the flame simulating assembly includes a simulated ember bed portion, a light source, a screen, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. The simulated ember bed portion is adapted to receive the simulated fuel portion to form a simulated fuel bed. In this embodiment of the flame simulating assembly as well, the simulated fuel bed defines a profile viewable by an observer. The screen is positioned behind the simulated ember bed portion for diffusing and transmitting light, and includes a curved portion which is curved in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction to correspond to the profile of the simulated fuel bed. Also, the curved portion of the screen is positioned adjacent to the simulated ember bed portion. The result is that the fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the profile of the simulated fuel bed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light including a simulated fuel bed, a light source, a screen having a front member disposed behind the simulated fuel bed and a diffusing member disposed behind the front member for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. The simulated fuel bed defines a profile viewable by an observer. In addition, the front member has a partially reflective front surface for reflecting and transmitting light, and the diffusing member includes a curved portion. Also, the curved portion is curved in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction to correspond to the profile of the simulated fuel bed, and is positioned adjacent to the simulated fuel bed. Accordingly, the fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the profile of the simulated fuel bed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light including a simulated fuel bed, a light source, a screen disposed behind the simulated fuel bed for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. In addition, the screen includes a conoid concavity positioned adjacent to the simulated fuel bed. The fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the simulated fuel bed.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light including a simulated fuel bed, a light source, a screen having a front member disposed behind the simulated fuel bed and a diffusing member disposed behind the front member for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. In addition, the front member has a partially reflective front surface for reflecting and transmitting light, and the diffusing member has a conoid concavity positioned adjacent to the simulated fuel bed. Accordingly, the fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears to curve around the simulated fuel bed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flame simulating assembly for providing an image of flames transmitted in a fluctuating light including a simulated fuel bed, a light source, a screen having a front surface disposed behind the simulated fuel bed for diffusing and transmitting light, and a flicker element for creating the fluctuating light, the flicker element being positioned in a path of light from the light source. In this embodiment, the screen has a back surface which is curved in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction. Also, the back surface of the screen is sufficiently spaced from the front surface thereof that the fluctuating light transmitted through the screen is attenuated and a three-dimensional image of flames appears through the screen.